herofandomcom-20200223-history
Shadow the Hedgehog
Shadow the Hedgehog is an antihero, and arch-rival of Sonic the Hedgehog. He was created as "The Ultimate Life Form" by Professor Gerald Robotnik. Shadow is immortal, however that doesn't mean that he does not feel pain. Shadow is ageless as well. Since his debut, Shadow has appeared in a multitude of games, television shows, and comic books. His past was almost a complete mystery until the game ''Shadow the Hedgehog ''revealed the events surrounding his creation. In contrast to Sonic, Shadow is typically portrayed as a tortured anti-hero, or a renegade who can just as easily serve the forces of evil as those of good. However, he does what he needs to do to accomplish what he knows to be right. According to an official poll, Shadow is the second most popular character in the series, second only to Sonic himself. Concept and Creation After the success of Sonic Adventure, it was only natural to assume that a sequel would be produced. Hoping that the game would be for the Dreamcast what Sonic the Hedgehog 2 was for the Mega Drive, a portion of the team responsible for the first Adventure title was sent off to work at Sega of America. It was led by director Takashi Iizuka, while Yuji Naka remained back in Japan to work on other properties, including Phantasy Star Online. With the team in place, brainstorming soon began on what form Sonic Adventure 2 would take. Early on, it was decided that one of the main themes of the game would be the dichotomy between good and evil, and to help explore that, the creators came up with new characters that would both assist Dr. Eggman and challenge the established cast of heroes. Though Yuji Uekawa was tasked drawing the final design of the character, it was Takashi Iizuka who conceived Shadow, coming up with the idea to use a dark, anti-hero figure who was similar to Sonic in shape, but not in personality. When being designed, the character's original name was "Terios," which translates to "reflection of," more than likely to play off of the hero/villain dynamic within the game. Once Sonic Adventure 2 was announced, the identity and nature of Shadow was a heavily-guarded secret. The character was first shown to the public the first game trailer for Sonic Adventure 2; however, his name was not revealed. GameStop described what little was shown as Anti-Sonic - similar in appearance, but with darker skin, more angled eyes, and a fearsome scowl instead of Sonic's trademark grin." Indeed, the push to build hype for the new character put other characters on the back burner. When Shadow seemingly died in Sonic Adventure 2, there rose a huge fanbase for Shadow to appear in more games, after being disappointed by his "death". This let Takashi Iizuka input Shadow as a playable character in Sonic Heroes and even star in his own game, Shadow the Hedgehog. In fact, Takashi Iizuka said that they maintained the mystery around the character of Shadow the Hedgehog and had wanted to feature him in his own game since he was introduced. For the Shadow the Hedgehog game, after feeling that it would be inappropriate to give Sonic's character a gun as fans had requested in mailings, Yuji Naka believed that by focusing on Shadow for his own game, they could use his different identity from Sonic to build upon the Sonic brand. History Early Life Fifty years before the events of Sonic Adventure 2, a top-secret project known as "Project Shadow" had begun on the Space Colony ARK. Led by Professor Gerald Robotnik, it was a government-sanctioned initiative to create "The Ultimate Lifeform," an immortal being that could be used for the benefit of the nation, likely in a militaristic fashion. While Gerald had initial misgivings to the purpose of the research he was assigned to, he realized that his results might be able to save his granddaughter, Maria. Suffering from the incurable disease Neuro-Immune Deficiency Syndrome, Maria only had a short time left to live, and Gerald was willing to do whatever it took to save her life. Going against his worries of stepping into territory man had no business playing with, the professor immediately began work, hoping that he could apply any newly-gained knowledge to find a cure to N.I.D.S. Even with the resources at his disposal, Professor Gerald was unable to make significant progress. Without alerting anyone, Gerald decided to plea to the stars for help, contacting the Black Arms race. An alien civilization that lived upon the Black Comet, a celestial object that passed near the planet every fifty years, its leader Black Doom offered to assist Gerald in his quest. He offered his blood - which ended up being the key to perfect the ultimate lifeform - in exchange for the seven Chaos Emeralds, which he would collect the next time he passed through. Knowing that the Black Arms' intentions were less than desirable, Gerald made the deal regardless, and was able to successfully create Shadow the Hedgehog. Once brought to life, Shadow immediately befriended Maria, and they became close during their short time together. Gerald, meanwhile, made precautions for the return of the alien race, ensuring that the Eclipse Cannon - an extremely powerful laser built into the ARK - was compatible with the seven Chaos Emeralds, so that when they did return humanity would be able to defend itself instead of bowing to their whims. However, Gerald's progress was ruined when it was leaked to G.U.N. how he was able to create the successful prototype. During the meeting between Gerald and the Black Arms, one of the other children aboard the ARK had accidentally seen what transpired, and reported back to those in charge. As ties between the ARK and the United Federation had already been strained, hearing the news of the dealings with an alien race scared those in charge. Afraid of the implications, it was decided to launch an invasion and put a stop to the work being done there. What happened next was nothing short of madness, as G.U.N. troops descended onto the ARK, causing chaos and confusion wherever they went. Immediately they went after the Biolizard, which they thought was the successful "Project Shadow" prototype, and in the process of putting the creature into stasis lost quite a few soldiers. From there they went about doing damage control, shutting down everything, getting everyone off the ARK, and killing those who resisted if need be. Knowing that the G.U.N. forces would be there at any moment, Maria convinced Shadow to enter an escape pod, her final wish to him that he give the people on the planet a chance to be happy. Wishing him goodbye, Shadow could do nothing as he watched the G.U.N. soldiers storm into the lab, firing a shot which would forever change the hedgehog's life. Learning of his granddaughter's death, Professor Gerald soon went mad, swearing vengeance on humanity for taking away the only thing that ever meant anything to him. Though just what exactly transpired is cloudy, what is known is that both Gerald and the escape pod that held Shadow were gathered by G.U.N., Shadow being placed in cryogenic storage within Prison Island, and Gerald being incarcerated and charged with the crimes that happened aboard the ARK. Powers and Abilities Chaos Manipulation Shadow's trademark ability. He can use Chaos in various ways, such as in energy bursts, time-stopping, teleporting, defending, increasing his stats, and many other ways. This power can be upgraded if Shadow remove his Inhibitor Rings, which increases his power so greatly that he could destroy an entire army of perfect clones of a time demon, however, his stamina depletes much faster than normal. Gravity Manipulation Shown in Sonic Free Riders, Shadow is able to control gravity to dive and to make manouvers in his Extreme Gear. Space-Time Manipulation Shadow can alter space-time, allowing him to stop the time, teleport, distort it and to create dimensional/chaotic rifts. Minor Super Strenght Shadow has shown great strenght, being able to lift heavy concrete plates and to break solid metal with strong attacks. Super Speed Shadow is one of the fastest characters of all franchises, being able to par with Sonic. His max normal speed is the speed of light, and he is able to surpass it if he transforms. Gigantic Resistance Shadow is very resistant do damage, shown in feats such as surviving from a fall from space to earth, being shot multiple times, being struck by a gigantic robot, and many other things. Proficient Gunman Shadow is very proficient in using guns, being able to effectively aim and shoot at insane speeds. Skilled Swordsman Shadow is apt to use swords and katanas as weapons, since he managed to defeat many G.U.N agents, Eggman robots and Black Arms aliens using swords. Master Hand-to-Hand fighter Shadow is master at the art of physical damage with his bare hands, having his own fighting style, depicted as brutal and quick, with swift punches, karate chops and roundhouse kicks as part of his arsenal. Skilled Biker Shadow is a skilled motorcycle/bike user, and can drive better than many people. Transformation Shadow is able to, currently, transform into three (canon) forms: Dark Shadow (Boosts his attack, grants infinite ammo to any weapon that he is currently using, keep using Chaos Blasts; He needs one Chaos Emerald and to be enraged), Hero Shadow (Boosts his space-time manipulation, allowing him to teleport to very far distances and to stop time for a longer time (?); He needs a Chaos Emerald and to be calm) and Super Shadow (Needs all 7 Chaos Emeralds; Gives him 100% physical damage reduction, faster than light speeds and many other abilities, such as major-super strenght). Possessions Inhibitor Rings Shadow has rings that controls his power around his wrists and on the socks. If he removes those rings, his power increases greatly, but he loses much more stamina too. Darkness/Air Shoes (Extreme Gear) Shadow haves shoes that can make him hover around the ground, and that allows him to skate rather than running, granting him more durability on races, but slower on some types of terrain. Gallery Shadow_the_Hedgehog.png 250px-Shadow in Generations.jpg Download1.jpg Shadow-the-hedgehog-with-sword-shadow-the-hedgehog-30844476-287-304.png super_shadow_wallpaper_by_sonicthehedgehogbg-d5j51lg.jpg|Super Shadow The Hedgehog 242px-Shadow585.jpg|Shadow in Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric Category:Sonic Heroes Category:Animal Heroes Category:On & Off Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Anti Hero Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:Antagonist Heroes Category:Rivals Category:Morally Ambiguous Category:Teleporters Category:Immortals Category:Speedsters Category:Hedgehogs Category:Gunmen Category:Swordsmen Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Martial Artists Category:Warriors Category:Defectors Category:The Chosen One Category:Emotionless Heroes Category:Empowered Heroes Category:Peaceful Heroes Category:Sophisticated Heroes Category:Titular Heroes Category:Super Smash Bros. Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Orphans Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Heroes from the past Category:Heroes with superhuman strength Category:Vehicular Heroes Category:Good Darkness Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Chronokinetic Heroes Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Servant of a Villain Category:True Neutral Category:Sega Heroes Category:Leaders Category:Loyal Heroes Category:Evil exterminators Category:Anime Heroes Category:Son of a Villain Category:Theatrical Heroes Category:Athletic Heroes Category:Heroic Creation Category:Deuteragonists Category:One-Man Army Category:Aliens Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Aerokinetic Heroes Category:Pyrotic Heroes Category:Trash-Talking Heroes Category:Honorable Heroes Category:Protectors Category:Space Survivers Category:Heroes who are biologically related to the villain Category:Old Heroes Category:Anti Villains Category:Loner Heroes Category:Amnesiac Heroes Category:Death Battle Heroes Category:Strong-Willed Heroes Category:Silent Protagonist Category:Serious Heroes Category:Martyr Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Law Enforcers Category:Determinators Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Umbrakinetic heroes Category:World Saver Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Special Agents Category:Heroes who thought to have died Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Genius Category:Redeemed Heroes Category:Photokinetic Heroes Category:Scapegoat Category:Remorseful Heroes Category:Apprentice of Villain Category:Heroic Bullies Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Heroic Knights of Cerebus Category:Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing Characters Category:Arrogant Heroes Category:Byronic Heroes Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Ageless Heroes Category:Heartbroken heroes Category:Neutral Good Category:Sadistic Heroes Category:Terrorists Category:Mastermind Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Magnificent Bastards & Guile Heroes Category:Riders Category:Robot Pilots Category:Revived Heroes Category:Living Heroes Category:Traitor Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Egomaniacs Category:Heroic Misanthropes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Right-Hand Category:Hybrids Category:Mutants Category:Bosses Category:Heroes who killed the villain Category:Thieves Category:Recurring Heroes Category:Hammerer Category:Laser-Users Category:Knights Category:Heroic Murderer Category:Bikers Category:Chaotic Good Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Spear Users Category:Time-Travellers Category:Heroes by proxy Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Military Heroes Category:Bludgeoners Category:Elementals Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Heroic Assassins Category:Spike Users Category:Sonic X Heroes Category:Planet Saver Category:Died with Honor Category:Clones Category:Big Good Category:Extremist Bastards Category:False Antagonist